


If By Sea

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pirate's life for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If By Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde requested the ikkou as pirates. This is what they gave me. Betaed by Rune and Karot.

"I want to spend as little time as possible with you idiots," Sanzo declared at the beginning. "We're taking a boat."

"Can you transform into a boat, Hakuryuu?" Hakkai asked.

"Kyuu," Hakuryuu said, which apparently meant, "Sure, if by boat you mean dinghy."

Sanzo bought them a junk. Hakuryuu didn't take it personally.

While the junk was large enough to sleep in, it didn't have much in the way of storage space. Gojyo had a solution.

"We can raid other boats when we're running low on food." He eyed Goku. "Which will be often."

"Hey!"

"Raid?" Hakkai frowned.

Gojyo shrugged and smiled. "I always wanted to be a pirate."

Naturally, the first ship they encountered after running out of food was already being attacked by pirates. Crazed youkai pirates. Goku put a hole in their deck during the ensuing fight, and the survivors dove over the side. The merchant ship rewarded them with all the food they could hold.

"Not very piratical of us," Hakkai said as they ate.

"We can make up for it with some wenching."

"Wenching?"

Gojyo leaned closer. "Or buggery."

"Ah."

"Our captain wears a robe. He might even count for both."

Hakkai smiled. "He might."


End file.
